Nonofficial Love
by TheGoofyCat
Summary: Complete/Edited! What If Eyeball Chambers was a girl? Instead of Richard it was Rebecca Chambers. How would the Cobras act around her? Overprotective? Rough? Would attitudes change? Would Ace change? Takes place when Ray Brower is found. Ace/OC
1. Foul Play

_Summary: __Complete, re-written__ What If Eyeball Chambers was a girl? Instead of Richard it was Rebecca Chambers. How would the Cobras act around her? Overprotective? Rough? Would attitudes change? What would Ace do? Find out here! Takes place when Ray Brower is found._

Hello, thanks for clicking on my story I hope you like it. I've decided to re-write the whole story since I really wasn't that happy with how it turned out. Just a few things about it if anyone is confused, Eyeball is not in this story instead it's a girl who is Ace's friend and Chris' brother (now sister) her name is Rebecca and I tried hard not to make her a Mary Sue, some of the stuff she does in this story will make you be like "wtf?" but all will be cleared up when I've finished all the stories (there's gonna be 2 sequels and a prequel), any who have fun reading my story, thank you. -_**Katy xox**_

_Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the character from Stand By Me that were mentioned in this story, I only own the character Rebecca, Amelia and Bob. I am not making any money out of this, this is just for fun. Oh the things I would do if I owned Ace...

**Nonofficial Love**

_**By:**_** Katy! (Winchester love pie)**

**Chapter One: Foul Play**

John Merrill (also known as Ace) stood waiting for Rebecca Chambers to take her shot, the two friends were playing eight-ball at their local bar called Irby's Billiards, they were both only nineteen but the owner Irby let them come in just as long as they didn't cause any trouble, but with Ace around trouble was hard to miss especially if Rebecca was there with him. So far Ace was winning the game and it didn't look like Rebecca's luck was about to change since she had just potted one of Ace's ball in the pocket, Ace smirked while flattening part of his hair that had gotten out of place.

"Foul." Ace stated and picked up his lucky cue stick that was half an inch longer then the rest.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Rebecca replied shaking her head.

"Watch this," Ace gloated as he potted down his last ball, "I won." he smirked proudly. Ace always won, no matter what game it was or whether it was a fight, he always managed to get the upper hand. Rebecca rolled her eyes she had been defeated again, she wasn't much of a pool player she was better at more physical stuff like mailbox baseball.

"Anyway while you celebrate your victory, you can buy me a coke." she said, she grabbed her cue stick and put it back on the rack and made her way over to the ladies room, one of the guys who was drinking at the stools looked at her and winked, she laughed and carried on walking.

Ace made his way over to the bar and bought himself a coke and one for Rebecca, usually he'd buy a beer but it was too early to start drinking. Ace had finished his coke and Rebecca still hadn't returned her drink was starting to get warm. Ace hated waiting and she knew it, he got up from his chair and slowly made his way over to the toilets, Ace never walked fast it was always slowly and calmly.

He finally saw her, but she wasn't alone she was talking to the guy who had winked at her at the stools. She was almost pressed up against him, smilling at him, flirting with him, Ace made his way over to them both.

"What are you doing?" Ace asked, causing the both of them to turn to him.

"Hey Ace, did you get me my coke?" she asked toying with him.

"What are you doing?" he asked again, looking at the guy who she was with, he looked like an asshole Ace thought.

"Talking to...uhhh.." Rebecca looked at the guy.

"Bob." the guy replied.

"I'm talking to Bob," she smilled. "he was just about to ask me out on a date before you interupted us."

"Well you're not going on a date with, _Bob!" _Ace said strongly but quietly.

"And why not?" she asked, she could feel an arguement heating up.

"Because you can't date anybody other then the cobras." Ace replied, firmly. Bob looked at them both trying to figure out what their relationship was, they didn't look like brother and sister, and if they were boyfriend and girlfriend she wouldn't have went over to him? Where they friends? Bob was confused.

"I think the lady can make her own decision," Bob stepped in, which was a wrong move, Irby's no trouble rule was about to go flying out the window.

"Was I talking to you?" Ace asked, looking at Bob sizing him up.

"No, but.." Bob would've carried on but Ace interupted.

"Then you should step out of this," Ace stated, Bob got up from his chair and was about to start a fight, but Rebecca pushed him away.

"Leave it." she told him, she didn't want to get kicked out it was the only place where they got served without people asking questions. She turned to Ace. "That thing about me only being able to date cobras, is that an un-written rule or somethin'?"

"Yeah." Ace replied, and grabbed her arm forcing her away from Bob, "Let's get out of here." he still had a firm grip on her arm and she tried to break free.

"Let go of me," she squealed, by now people were looking at them, he let go of her arm arm and nudged her out of the way, she looked at him and sighed, grabbed her jacket and followed him to the door she pushed past him and walked through the door first while putting on her jean jacket, she looked up and saw her brother Chris and his best friend walking up to them, as soon as she saw them she forgot about what happend in Irby's and a grin formed from her face, not a grin that someone would expect a sister would give to their brother, it was a nasty grin filled with hate.

"Hey girls where you going?" she asked walking past them, Ace grabbed Gordie's Yankee hat and the twelve year old tried to get it back.

"Hey come on man, my brother gave me that," Gordie said trying to reach for the cap, but Ace stepped back so he missed.

Ace chuckled and smirked, "And now you're giving it to me," Rebecca smiled and chuckled herself, she looked at her younger brother and he gave her a death glare, in return she raised her eyebrows and winked at him, she loved teasing them it was almost as fun as teasing Ace.

"Give it to me. Come on man that's mine," Gordie shouted still trying to reach for his hat, Ace pocked Gordie and that seemed to make him stop.

"You're a real asshole you know that?" Chris said sticking up for Gordie, Rebecca shook her head, she knew what would happen if Chris used that language to Ace.

"Ooh, your brother's not very polite, Rebecca." Ace replied chucking his cigarette on the floor, and passing Gordie's hat to her.

Rebecca took the hat and put it on while saying, "now Christopher I know you didn't mean to insult my friend"

"I know he didn't mean to insult me that's why I'm giving him the opportunity of taking it back," Ace replied, Chris sighed and looked away, before Chris could do anything Ace grabbed Chris' T-shirt and forced him to lay on the ground.

"Oh shit," Chris moaned, wriggling to get free.

"Take it back kid," Ace commanded, Rebecca looked at her brother and smirked, Gordie looked at her shocked.

"How can you watch Ace do that to your own brother?" Gordie asked disgusted.

"Easy like this," Rebecca replied and looked at Chris and laughed, "thanks for the cap." she said, she had never liked Lachance she always saw him as Chris' tagalong, Gordie glared at her and then turned his attention back to Ace, they both watched as Ace picked up his cigarette and brought it to Chris' face.

"Okay, okay. I take it back. I take it back," Chris moaned, Ace laughed and flicked the cigarette away and let Chris up.

"There, now I feel a whole lot better about this, how about you?" Ace asked looking at the two boys, they didn't reply, "good." Ace sighed and slapped Gordie on the neck, and started to walk away.

"See you later girls," Rebecca replied waving to them they both glared at her and she laughed and then started to walk away, she caught up to Ace.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, taking the hat off once they got round the corner and chucking it on to a pile of rubbish.

"What was what?" Ace asked, nonchalantly.

"You know what, the whole thing in Irby's billiards, about me not being able to date?" she asked angrily.

"Oh that, that's simple you're not allowed to date anyone other then the cobras," Ace replied and then added, "besides I did you a favor that guy looked like an asshole." he took out a cigarette and lit it up.

"You're the asshole," she screamed, rage filling up inside of her. "and why am I only allowed to date cobras?"

"Because I said so," Ace replied raising his voice. "now let's go get Billy and Charlie so we can play a game of mailbox baseball." He said as if that little outburst meant nothing.

"No! I don't want to," she replied.

"You do as I say, and I say get in and drive the fucking car." Ace glared at her, and she glared back.

"I hate you." she sighed, pushing past him.

"Trust me babe, the feeling's mutual," Ace replied and got into the passenger seat, she got into the driving seat and slammed the door, "watch the car." Ace said angrily, she flipped him off and started the car.

"So how come you and the others are allowed to date other people?" she asked keeping her eyes on the road.

"Because we are," he replied.

"Then how come I'm not?" She asked again.

"I already told you that answer," he sighed. "what's the big deal about it anyway?"

"Big deal? I'll tell you what it's a fucking big deal, so I can only date a bunch of lowlife's? How great," she replied sarcastically.

"Now shut your trap." Ace commanded.

"Don't tell me to shut my trap," she moaned.

"Okay, close your mouth," Ace replied, and they drove in silence all the way up to Billy's house..


	2. Boys Will Be Boys

Great Balls Of Fire by Jerry Lee Lewis was playing on the radio, Rebecca, Ace and two of the cobras were playing mailbox baseball, it was all silence until Rebecca spoke, "Hey Charlie, what are you doing tonight?" she asked Charlie Hogan while smirking at Ace, who didn't see her because he was hitting a mailbox with his baseball bat, the two hadn't spoken to each other since their little fight.

"Nothing, why?" Charlie asked.

"Just wondering if you'd like to go on a date tonight?" she asked sweetly, Charlie who had been drinking some of his beer at that time nearly chocked and ended up spitting the contents of his drink all over Billy Tessio.

"Hey what did you do that for?" Billy asked punching Charlie in the arm.

Charlie glared at Billy and then turned his attention back to Rebecca, "What did you say Rebecca?" Charlie asked, not believing that he heard her right in the first place, he always thought she had a thing for Vince, even Ace, but not him.

"I said do you want to go out tonight on a date?" she asked raising her voice so that Ace could hear, she wanted to annoy him, and as if on queue he hit the wrong mailbox and the wood went everywhere causing him to miss the next mailbox.

"Ah, shit I'm out Goddamn it," Ace moaned sitting back on his seat, acting as if he didn't hear her conversation with Charlie, even though he blatantly did.

"Shouldn't have gone for a wooden one," Rebecca laughed, wondering if he had heard her or not, and if that was the reason why he had the wooden mailbox.

"Why don't you tell me something I don't know, bitch." he replied angrily, they both looked at each other and glared, she hated it when he swore at her. "Billy you're up," He said passing the bat to Billy, Rebecca wanted so badly to grab the bat and hit Ace over the head with it.

"Nah, you guys go on, I don't wanna play no more," Billy replied, grabbing the bat and putting it away, something was bothering him.

"Hey you can't quit, we only played three innings, that would be a non-official game," Rebecca moaned, she usually didn't give a shit if the game wasn't complete, but today she was in a foul mood.

"Hey Ace. Uh, me and-" Charlie was about to tell him something but Billy nudged him with his elbow.

"What's with you homos? You've been actin' psycho all day. What is it?" Ace asked turning round and looking at both of them.

"It's nothing, It's nothin'…It's nothing right?" Billy replied, Charlie looked at him annoyed and then nodded his head.

"Then, if you gentlemen don't mind, I'd like to finish this game before I start collecting my goddamn social security, okay? You're up, Billy. Move it." Ace commanded.

"Alright, gimme the thing," Billy replied grabbing the bat and getting up from his seat and swinging the bat as they passed a mailbox.

"Let's play ball." Ace said and turned up the radio.

"Hehehe, foul ball," Rebecca laughed as Billy hit a mailbox, "what time is it?" she asked.

"About one, who cares what the time is," Ace replied.

"Umm, I've gotta go." she said stopping the car suddenly causing Billy to fall onto Charlie.

"What is up with you today Rebecca? Is it the time of the month? You know that is why cobras shouldn't be girls." Billy asked annoyed, and then started mumbling about something.

"Shut the hell up Billy," she retaliated, "I've gotta go." she said, about to get out of the car but Ace stopped her.

"Not so fast, where you going?" Ace asked looking at her with a look that would make anyone tell him where they were going.

"Out. What are you my mother? I don't have to tell you everything," she replied coldly, Billy and Charlie looked at each other.

"Yep definitely the time of month," Billy laughed.

"You do. Now where you heading?" Ace asked.

"For your information I have a job interview." she replied, smilling slightly.

"Yeah where?" he asked.

"What? Can I only have a job that involves the cobras?" she said angrily and got out of the car.

"Get back here," Ace shouted at her but she kept on walking, he quickly moved to the drivers seat and started the car, and drove up to her. "get in the car."

"No!"

"Get in the fucking car, or I will run you over," he replied, there was truth in his voice, and she knew it, she sighed frustrated and walked to the other side and got in the car, "there that's better." he smirked proud of himself.

"Don't talk to me," she said sulking, "Charlie are we still up for that date?" she asked ignoring Ace's glares and turned to Charlie.

"Sure," Charlie laughed un-easily.

"Good, pick me up at eight and I promise we will have fun." she replied grinning from ear to ear, she looked at Ace and her grin soon turned into a glare, "Now drop me off at Irby's Billiards, Ace." she commanded.

"Why? Is that where your interview is? I don't think you'll get it because chicks who work there have class." he said smirking at his insult.

"No they just open their legs easily, and if I was you I'd make better insults." she replied, hiding the hurt that was filled inside her from his insult.

Billy and Charlie smirked, "She got you good Ace." Billy said while trying not to laugh.

"Fuck off Billy or you can walk to the junk yard." Ace replied angrily, that shut Billy up.

"Oh so that's where you're going? I'll be there in about an hour." Rebecca replied, they came to 'Irby's Billiards' and Ace stopped the car, Rebecca got out, she turned to face them but they had already sped off at fast speed, she walked into the shop next to Irby's Billiards and asked to speak to Bob, who was the owner of the new bar.

(In the car with Billy, Ace and Charlie)

"Hey Ace, there's this new bar opening this Tuesday next to Irby's Billiards, want to check it out when it opens?" Billy asked.

"Okay but there better be easy chicks there," Ace replied, "you coming Charlie?" Ace asked, interrupting Charlie from his thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah probably." he replied.

"Nah he'd be too busy smooching Rebecca, ain't I right Charlie?" Billy asked him, "I'd never thought she'd ask you out, I always thought she had a thing for Vince, what do you think Ace?" Billy asked turning to Ace, who was now very pissed off and if there was another car in the road he would probably crash into it.

"I think you should shut up, and go fuck your mum some more," Ace replied with no expression on his face.

"I think it's his time of the month not Rebecca's," Charlie whispered to Billy..


	3. Girls Just Want To Have Fun

Rebecca Chambers skipped up to the cobras who were sitting on a bunch of broken down cars, in the junk yard, she smiled and ran up to them jumping on Billy's back, catching him off guard so he nearly fell over.

"Oooo, what's up with you," Billy asked her, "why you in such a good mood?" he asked smirking from ear to ear, he looked at Ace who was cleaning some part from his car, not looking at the both of them, you could say Billy looked at Ace to see what he should do.

"I got a job." she replied simply, lifting her legs on to him so he was giving her a piggy back.

"Oh yeah where?" Charlie asked not believing her.

"You'll have to wait and see," she replied, "spin me around Billy." she giggled like a teenage girl.

"Your wish is my command." he laughed and started spinning around she started to scream.

"Stopppppppppppppp," she shrieked but she was laughing, he kept on spinning her around "Billyyyyyyyyyyyy stopppppppppppp."

"You don't sound like you want me to stop." he laughed, teasing her.

"Seriouslyyyyyyyy I'm gonnaaa beeeeeeeee sickkkkkk, put meeeee downnnnnnn," she cried.

"Put her fucking down, my ears hurt from where she keeps on screaming." Ace replied still no expression on his face, Billy stopped and let go of Rebecca and she walked right up to Ace.

"Ohh Ace you want me to scream your name?" She asked teasing him, he glared at her "I take that as a yes, Oh Ace that feels so good, Ace babe do it again, don't stop till I drop," she burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding Ace."

"Hey you're going out with Charlie remember? Don't cheat on him with Ace." Vince said laughing slightly.

"Shut up Vince or I'll hurt you." she laughed.

"Seriously why'd you ask Charlie out?" Vince asked.

"Why? You jealous?" she replied smirking.

"No, but I know someone who is." He replied whispering the last bit, so she couldn't hear.

"I'll answer your question, Ace told me I couldn't go out with anyone except the cobras, and since you, Billy and Fuzzy have girls I had to choose Charlie." She replied.

"Hey what about me?" Jack Mudget asked trying to look sad.

"Nah you're too crazy, you'll probably end up doing something," she replied, Jack was the weird one out of the group he didn't understand the word 'No'.

"So Charlie was the only one left," she laughed, looking at Ace in the corner of her eye, he just acted normal.

"Oh thanks, I feel really loved," Charlie said sarcastically.

"You know Charlie ain't the only one left, Ace is, why didn't you ask Ace?" Fuzzy asked confused at what was going on.

"Ace? No way, I've known him my whole life, it would be like incest, eww!" she laughed.

"You've known us must of your whole life," Billy replied.

"Yeah, but I knew Ace before you lot, his brother used to hang with my brother, so you can say I was forced to be friends with Ace, back then his name was John" Rebecca laughed, The Cobras all smirked except Ace.

"John?" Vince laughed, and the rest laughed, except Ace.

"Can you stop fucking talking as if I'm not here, and my name's better then Norman ain't it Fuzzy?" Ace asked.

"Who's Norman?" Rebecca asked confused.

"No one, just forget about it." Fuzzy replied, trying not to show that he was embarrassed about his real name.

Ace turned up the radio 'Let The Good Times Roll' was playing.

"I love this song," Rebecca said dancing to it, most of the cobras groaned.

"Course you do, you're a girl," Jack said, while sunbathing on the top of a old beaten up van.

"Whatever, dance with me Charlie," she replied running up to Charlie.

"No wa-" he said, but stopped because she grabbed on to him and forced him up, he stood like a tree and she danced around with his arms, "I hate chicks that like dancing," he moaned. "Cobras don't dance"

"I bet you dance in bed, I bet you rock the house down," she whispered into his ear, he gulped and laughed nervously "I guess I'll find out tonight."

His eyes widened in shock and he decided if she could play that game he would to, "Yeah you will find out tonight." he whispered back, she smiled.

"I'll look forward to it," she whispered and looked at him and then winked, she let go of his hands and walked away, he watched her walk away, and then went to sit next to Ace.

(Ten minutes later)

The Cobras were giving each other tattoos with the word 'Cobra' on it and a snake, so far Ace, Vince, Charlie, Jack and Rebecca had their tattoos done, Rebecca was doing Billy's and Vince was doing Fuzzy's.

"Hold still will ya? So what's with you and this Connie Palermo chick?" Rebecca asked Billy making conversation, Rebecca had seen Connie Palermo around and from what she could tell she was a real wet rag.

"Ah, I've been seeing her for over a month now and all she'll let me do is feel her tits," Billy sighed frustrated, Rebecca was right she was a wet rag.

"She's a Catholic, man. They're all like that. If you wanna get laid you gotta get yourself a Protestant—a Jew's good," Ace smirked. "oh wait what am I saying? Rebecca's a Catholic and she lays down pretty easily."

"Ace if you really want to insult me say it to my face, also will you stop with the whore thing?" she said upset, the song they were listening to changed to a newsbreak, "Shit. When they gonna give up? The kid's gone. They're never gonna find him." Rebecca laughed, forgetting about the whole Ace thing.

"Not where they're looking," Charlie said getting excited.

"Hey, Rebecca's right, Charlie. They ain't never gonna find him," Billy said giving Charlie a death glare, Rebecca thought to herself, _I'm always right_.

"Will you hold still! You're makin' me fuck up the snake part," She said annoyed and pulled Billy's arm closer to her.

"I'll tell you how they're gonna find him. Ten years from now some hunter's gonna go in the woods to take a leak 'n' wind up pissin' on his bones." Vince said joining in, while carving a "B" onto Fuzzy's left arm.

"I bet you a thousand bucks they find him before that," Charlie said.

"I bet you two thousand dollars they don't," Rebecca said menacingly.

"Well-" Charlie replied standing up, as if he was challenging her.

"Hey, what's the big deal? Who cares?" Billy said interrupting them and giving Charlie a look that made him sit down.

"Will you two just shut the fuck up? If either one of you assholes had two thousand dollars I'd kill you both," Ace said sighed, cleaning a part from his car.

"That's really friendly of you Ace," Rebecca said as the song 'Lollypop' started to play on the radio.

"No, I'd kill you for nothing." Ace replied, turning up the radio.

"Get bent!" she quickly replied, and then looked at the clock on the table, "well I'm off." she said giving Billy his knife back and getting off of the chair.

"Where ya going?" Fuzzy asked.

"I'm gonna go get ready for my date with Charlie, see ya later girls." she laughed winking at Charlie as she left.

"I think you're gonna get laid tonight," Jack said to Charlie, Ace got up from where he was sitting and walked off.

"What's up with him?" Vince asked, no one replied but Charlie knew the answer..


	4. Wake Up Little Charlie

It was almost eight o'clock and Rebecca was getting ready for her 'date' with Charlie, instead of wearing her usual jeans and a t-shirt she changed into a dress that she had got for Christmas last year from her Grandmother, she made her hair into a bouffant and put on some make-up, a knock on her and Chris' bedroom door made her jump and she looked up at the mirror to see who it was.

"Come in," she cried out, the door opened and her father staggered in drunk, "what do you want?" she asked angrily.

"Where's that messed up brother of yours?" he asked.

"I dunno, he's probably round that fat kids place." she replied and went back to what she was doing, thinking he would leave.

"Lousy no good son of a bitch, I told him to come home and do the cleaning, and where do you think you're going?" he slurred.

"Out." was all she said, he glared at her, then shrugged and started to walk out of her room.

"I want you in at twelve at the latest, tomorrow you're doing the laundry." he said and walked out.

"Okay, asshole," she said but he didn't hear her, she hated her father, he hated her, the only person he loved was Frank their older brother who was in jail for raping a girl, If anyone said anything bad about him, they would end up with bruises all over their body.

A car horn came from outside, she got up grabbed her purse, ran down the stairs and walked out of her house, and then ran to Charlie's car and got in, she looked at him and grinned, he blushed and the car drove off at a fast speed until they arrived at the Blue Point Diner.

"Wow blue point diner, very original," she said sarcastically.

"Well it was either this or Irby's Billiards, and I know the cobras will be there." He replied stopping the car and then getting out, she got out as well, he took one look at what she was wearing and his mouth dropped to the floor "Wow you don't look to shabby in a dress," was all he could say.

"Go on about it anymore and I'll give you a knuckle sandwich," she said trying to sound tough, they walked into the diner together and sat down at the back so no one could see, five minutes later they ordered their food and sat there in silence.

"Well this is a blast," Rebecca said unenthusiastically. "I should've known this was gonna be a disaster."

"Rebecca? Why did you ask me on this date then if you knew it was gonna be such a pooper?" Charlie asked and then drank some of his beer.

"Charlie I told you already," She sighed frustrated.

"I know that, but I think it was because of something else," he replied.

"Yeah like what?" she asked rolling her eyes, she was bored.

"Ace." he replied simply.

"Ace? What's he got to do with it?" she asked pretending not to know.

"You want to make him jealous," he said, smiling to himself.

"Why would little old me want to make Ace jealous?" she asked innocently, he still didn't know that she knew the answer.

"Because he likes you," he whispered.

"He what?" she asked. "Speak louder will ya?"

"He likes you." Charlie replied a little louder.

"Yeah I know, duh, he wouldn't be my friend otherwise," Rebecca said acting clueless.

"Not like that," Charlie replied.

"Like what then? Charlie would you please define the word like?" she said trying not to laugh.

"He likes you likes you," he said getting confused, he sighed and said. "In Cobra words he wants to fuck you."

Rebecca sighed, "I knew that silly." She said and then giggled with a cheeky smile on her face.

"You did?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, anyone with a brain knows, Geez I'm not that stupid." She replied.

"Then why didn't you do anything?" he asked confused.

"I told you this today, I don't like Ace, well not like that, I think of him as a brother, that would be wrong if I asked him on a date it would be like dating Frank, and that's gross." she replied.

"Then why did you ask me out?"

She nearly screamed, he kept on asking her questions and she hated questions, "Have you actually thought Charlie that I might like you? You're the only normal one out of The Cobras, well you're nearly normal," she told him.

"You didn't do it to annoy Ace?" he asked.

"No, well maybe a little, tell me did it work?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course it worked, he nearly punched someone today," Charlie replied and then added, "he nearly punched me." Rebecca laughed.

"Why does he like me?" she asked out of the blue, he nearly fell off his chair because he didn't expect her to ask that.

"I think he sees you as a challenge," he said, she looked at him confused, "you're the only girl in this town that he hasn't gone out with."

"I'm not the only one," she replied.

"I know but the rest are freaks and would ruin his reputation." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"You're saying if he goes out with me, his reputation will be higher? Because I think my reputation is low in the towns eyes." Rebecca explained.

"Not the towns, the cobras, you're the only girl we haven't done anything with, he wants to be your first." Charlie replied.

Rebecca burst out laughing, "Well I'm afraid to admit this Charlie but I ain't not virgin." She laughed.

"No, the first cobra to get in your pants," Charlie explained, while scratching the back of his head.

"What? Why? He's fucking crazy, well anyway I'm not gonna let him win." she replied, with a smile plasted on her face.

"How you going to do that?" Charlie asked, yawning.

"By making you my first cobra," she said simply and waited for his reaction to kick in, it finally did.

"WHAT?" he shouted making her jump, he looked at her in complete shock, she then laughed, got up from her seat and searched her purse for the correct amount of money for their food, and placed it on the table, she went over to Charlie grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the Blue Point Diner.

Half an hour later Charlie Hogan was officially not a virgin anymore…


	5. Smile Like You Mean It

It was the day after Charlie and Rebecca's date, Rebecca had told Charlie to tell all The Cobras what happened that night so Ace would stop annoying her, the reason why Rebecca had sex with Charlie was to get Ace off her back (mentally not physically), if Ace knew he wouldn't see her as a challenge anymore.

Rebecca was in her house doing what her father ordered her to do, the laundry, she looked at her father who was passed out on a chair, and gave him a dirty look, even dirtier then the laundry and Ace's thoughts put together, there was a knock at the front door, she opened it to see Billy Tessio standing in front of her.

"What do you want Billy?" She asked while yawning.

"Nothing, just wanted to ask ya if you wanna go fishing?" He asked pointing to Vince's car where Vince, Fuzzy and Jack where waiting with a bunch of fishing gear at the back.

"No can do William, I've gotta do the laundry before my old man wakes up." She replied waving to the boys in the car, they all nodded their heads in response.

"Oh come on, who cares about laundry?" Billy whined "And don't call me that." He whispered.

"Why it's your real name?" She laughed.

"Don't fucking laugh, just get in the car and let's go fishing." He replied scowling.

"No, I already told you I can't." She said angrily.

"The Cobras don't understand the word "no"." He said while grabbing her hand and forcing her out into the front yard.

"Billy, let me go," she squealed, and then sighed "fine I'll go fishin' with ya, now let go of my hand, you faggot."

He let go of her hand and got into the back of the car with Fuzzy and Jack, Rebecca got into the front with Vince and they drove off "So where's Charlie and Ace?" She asked.

"They're at Irby's Billiards playing pool," Vince replied, Rebecca smiled to herself hoping that Charlie was telling Ace all the details about their date.

"Speaking of Charlie, what happened on your date?" Jack asked Rebecca.

"Didn't Charlie tell you?" She asked shocked. _Stupid idiot I told him to tell them, never let a man do a woman's job_ she thought angrily.

"No, Ace dragged him away from us before we could ask him," Jack replied "so what happened?"

"Nothing much, except Charlie ain't a virgin anymore," she replied simply, Vince was so shocked he nearly crashed into a dustbin "watch where you're going retard, you want to kill us all?" She moaned.

"You mean you fucked Charlie?" Billy squeaked.

"Nah he fucked your mum," she replied sarcastically "of course I fucked him, who else would?" She asked.

"Ace isn't gonna be happy about this." Fuzzy said shaking his head disappointedly.

"Ace can drop dead for all I care, he doesn't own me," she replied "he thinks he does but he doesn't, I'm not letting him push me around anymore, loads of times I let him walk all over me and now I'm sick of it, if he's not happy about it then he can go jump off a cliff."

"Woahhh, where did that come from?" Vince asked shocked, after a few minutes of awkward silence Vince spoke "Did you have good time with Charlie?" He asked.

"It was okay I guess, I would've had a better time with you," she replied, she playfully stroked his arm, and grinned at him.

"Of course you would've." He said flirting back, the other cobras looked un-comfortable, and were not sure what to do.

"I always liked you Vince, more then a friend actually, you're the best looking cobra there is." She grinned, he smirked at her and stopped the car.

"Get out losers," he said talking to Billy, Fuzzy and Jack "make like a tree and get out of my car."

"What?" They all moaned while getting out of the car.

"Great friends you two are." Fuzzy said glaring at the two.

"Hey Billy, I'll meet you at the town bridge at eleven, we'll go fishin', okay?" She asked him, and before he could answer they drove off.

"Vince is going to get laid," Fuzzy laughed "let's go steal some records from the record shop" and the three walked off.

(Irby's Billiards with Ace and Charlie)

"Ace you okay with me and Rebecca dating, right?" Charlie asked afraid of what the answer was going to be, and not knowing that right now Rebecca was making out with Vince in the back of his car.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Ace asked, watching as Charlie made an attempt to get a ball in a hole, and laughed when he missed it.

"Damn it." Charlie sighed and then said "I don't know I always thought you fancied her."

Ace snorted "Me fancy Rebecca? I don't think so Charlie, that girl is such a whore, just like her mother, why would I fancy her?" He asked.

"Why are you so horrible to her and always insulting her, you weren't like that before with her, why now?" Charlie asked confused.

"Because I am, she is a dirty whore and not my type, fuck sake I don't like her, I don't," he said reassuring Charlie, and himself "let's fucking talk about something else, okay?"

"Jeez okay, it's your go." Charlie replied sighing, 'maybe I was wrong, he doesn't like her, she ain't gonna be happy with me when she finds out that we had sex for nothing' Charlie thought to himself.

"So what did you do on the date?" Ace asked while taking his go.

'I thought he didn't want to talk about her?' Charlie thought to himself, and then said to Ace "Nothing much, except we uh-" Charlie started to say, but then thought of what Ace might do to him if he told him what happened.

"You what?" Ace asked not hearing him.

'He doesn't like her, he won't care, stop being such a fucking pussy' Charlie reassured himself "We had sex." He replied simply.

Ace chuckled and patted Charlie on the back, Charlie started to laugh nervously "Wow you got laid for the first time, good on ya." Ace smirked, ignoring the urge to give Charlie a good old beating.

"It wasn't my first time," Charlie protested, Ace looked at Charlie not believing him.

"You keep on telling yourself that Charlie." Ace grinned, Charlie glared at him and then sighed taking his go, after ten minutes of small talk Charlie decided to tell Ace about Ray Brower.

"Ace, I gotta tell you somethin', but you gotta swear on your mother's good name that you won't tell anybody." Charlie said, interrupting Ace's thoughts of a certain girl who was right now fishing with Billy.

"You got it, pal." Ace replied.

(Billy and Rebecca fishing on bridge)

"So what did you and Vince do in the car?" Billy asked curiously.

"Not a lot." She replied smirking.

"So you didn't cheat on Charlie then?" He asked.

"No, well if you count making out then I did, and me and Charlie aren't going out," she replied, grabbing her beer and drinking some.

"Alright, alright," Billy sighed, and they carried on fishing. "Hey, Rebecca. You know that Brower kid?"

"What about him?" She asked not really interested, she thought he was going to tell her that he made a bet with Charlie on how long till the police found him.

"Well, I could tell you somethin' about him, but you gotta swear on your mother's good name you ain't gonna tell nobody," Billy said and went on to tell her that he and Charlie saw him.

It was almost noon and Rebecca had told Vince and Fuzzy about Ray Brower, Ace had told Jack, The Cobras were waiting on Vince's car for Ace to come out with the rest of the fishing gear with Charlie and Billy.


	6. All I Ask Of You

Rebecca and some of The Cobras watched as Ace, Billy and Charlie, came out with a bunch of fishing gear, Charlie and Billy looked annoyed, because Rebecca and Ace had told everyone in the gang about the body, not even caring about their mothers good name, they also looked scared, scared of what Ace would do to them if they told him they didn't want to go.

"Hey, listen Ace. Um, maybe me 'n' Charlie shouldn't go." Billy said un-easily, Rebecca sighed annoyed 'Bunch of pussies' She said to herself, she looked at Ace who gave her a glare, in which she gladly returned 'what's up with him? Charlie must've told him' She smiled thinking to herself.

"Yeah. Maybe you can go without us," Charlie said backing up Billy, Billy looked at Rebecca and gave her a look that could kill.

"You guys are actin' like my grandmother havin' a conniption fit. I don't see your problem. We go up with a whole bunch of fishing gear, and if a cop asks what we're doin' there, we're just here to take a couple of Steelhead out of the river, and _look_ what we found." Ace replied to both of them, Rebecca nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, come on, man! We're gonna be famous! We're gonna be on every radio and TV show in the country!" Vince said excitedly.

"Not every radio and TV show Vince, Ray Brower ain't that important," she said, as Charlie started to tell something to Ace, she rolled her eyes at Vince's exaggeration.

"Okay, okay. You stated your position clearly, now I'm gonna state mine. Get in the fucking car! NOW!." Ace shouted, they two boys flinched in response, and then they started to walk to the car, Rebecca shrugged her shoulders at them confused, in response Billy pushed her and she gave him a dirty look.

She got into Vince's car and wondered why Ace didn't command her into his car, that was what he usually did, _maybe he took what Charlie said badly_, she chuckled to herself, the two cars drove off in the direction to Harlow road not knowing that Rebecca's brother and his little pussy gang were also looking for the body.

(Ten minutes later)

"Hey Vince, It looks like Ace is catching up," Rebecca laughed, looking round to see Ace's black car right behind them "you're gonna loose"

"Not this time I ain't." Vince replied, and started to make his car go faster, Rebecca turned on the radio 'Yakity Yak' started to play, the four cobras in the car watched as Ace's car came up next to them, side by side on the two way lane.

"No way, Ace! Not this time, man! No way!" Vince cried out, Rebecca, Jack and Fuzzy cheered, all flipping Ace, Billy and Charlie the middle finger.

"Go for it, Vince. Go for it!" Ace said, looking at Rebecca, she looked at him back giving him a look that almost said 'If you win, you win me' He smirked in return and went faster.

Rebecca leaned over to Vince and whispered something into his ear, whatever she said made him go faster, Vince's eyes widened as he saw a truck coming down in Ace's lane, he said excitedly "Oh my God, I got him! I got him! You are history, guys. Hi-sto-ry!" Rebecca started to laugh.

"Ace Merrill is finally going to loose," Rebecca shouted so Ace could hear, she thought he would fall back, but instead he kept on going, she started to laugh as she heard Billy and Charlie start to panic, Vince, Jack, Fuzzy and Rebecca's eyes widened as they saw the truck driver swerve off the road to avoid a crash. Ace was able to pass Vince and win the game of chicken.

"Shit man, shit!" Vine moaned angrily.

"To bad Vince," Rebecca sighed, and then laughed "you let him beat you, ya cock knocker! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Shut up," Vince replied "Ace cheated."

"No he didn't, he just doesn't give a shit if he, Billy and Charlie die." Rebecca replied, Vince and Ace kept on driving until they got to Harlow road, they both stopped their cars and all of The Cobras got out.

"All you fuckers look for him over there, me and Rebecca will look over here." Ace commanded, Rebecca looked at him confused "Come on." He shouted, she walked over to him.

"Charlie told me what happened, yesterday." Ace said breaking the silence.

"And?" She asked curiously, she knew what the answer was going to be 'you don't fucking go out with him again, you hear me?' she thought to herself, but she was surprised by what he actually said.

"It's good that fucker needed to get laid." Ace chuckled.

"What?" She asked shocked.

He laughed "He needed to get laid, especially from a whore like you." He replied, she glared at him.

"You know what? I'm not gonna even bother talking to you anymore." She replied, angrily.

"That's great, I've been waiting for you to say that from the first day I met you," he said spitefully.

She screamed in frustration, and they carried on walking in silence, until she spoke "My mum wants you to come round for dinner on labour day."

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Dunno, Chris' skinny friend will be there as well, you up for it?" She asked.

"I'll think about it." he replied, they kept on walking and then stopped when they saw Rebecca's brother and his friend with the body "What the fuck do you know about _this?_" Ace asked looking at the two.

"Son of a bitch! My little brother!" Rebecca said shocked, the two twelve year olds looked at them raising their eyes, they both got up and ran to the body protecting it.

"You wasn't plannin' on takin' the body from us, was you boys?" Ace asked menacingly, they both watched as the two boys other friends Teddy Duchamp and Vern Tessio also ran to the body.

"You get away, man. We found him, we got dibs." Rebecca's brother said, protecting him and his friends.

"Aw, we better start runnin' Rebecca, they got dibs!" Ace said pretending he cared, Rebecca laughed.

"We earned him, man. You guys came in a car. That's not fair. He's ours!" Chris said scared.

"_That's not fair. He's ours._ Well, not anymore." She mimicked her little brother.

"There's four of us, Rebecca. You just make your move," Teddy Duchamp said joining in.

"Oh we will don't you worry," Ace replied, just then the rest of the cobras came down following each other, Rebecca watched as Billy and Charlie both said something to Billy's little brother, she laughed as he ran away, she started to think what Ace said to her before, he hurt her feelings and she didn't know why, usually she didn't care what he said to her, but she did now.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Teddy Duchamp who was putting on a squeaky voice pretending to be Charlie, in other circumstances she would have laughed, because he sounded just like him, but instead she glared at him, while Charlie said his trademark line "Your ass is grass."

She wasn't listening to anything else until she heard he brother say to Ace "Why don't you go home and fuck your mother some more?" She sighed annoyed that her brother would say something stupid, her eyes widened as Ace took out his switchblade and walked towards Chris, the kid with glasses started to say something to Chris and then ran off, Ace kept on getting closer to Chris, Rebecca looked at the rest of the cobras hoping they would say something but they didn't.

"Ace, come on man." She finally said, but he didn't listen and carried on walking to Chris.

"You're gonna have to kill me, Ace." Chris said standing up to him.

"No problem." Ace smirked and put the knife to Chris' throat, Rebecca looked away she couldn't watch Ace kill her brother, no matter how much she hated Chris.

KA-BLAM!

A gun went off, making Rebecca and the cobras jump, they watched as Gordie Lachance walked over to Ace holding out the gun, a couple of minutes past of Ace trying to persuade Gordie to put the gun away, until Ace decided to leave, he motioned for Rebecca and the others to leave they did as they were told, Rebecca kept on looking round to see if Ace would do anything to Chris.

They walked back to the cars, in silence, Rebecca started to laugh.

"What's funny?" Charlie asked confused.

"You, 'that's it your ass is grass' you're so funny when you don't mean to be." She laughed, Charlie and her got into Ace's car and the others got into Vince's, she watched as Ace got in the car.

"You're fucking pussy brother is dead, next time I see him," Ace said to her "yeah I will come to that dinner I want to see the look on those assholes faces when I turn up." He sighed, and started the car…


	7. Kiss The Girl You Idiot

It was labour day, Rebecca was in her house cleaning as usual, her mother was cooking, her father was watching the television while drinking, the younger kids were in bed, and Chris was getting his friend Gordie, Rebecca didn't know what time Ace was going to come round, she hadn't seen him since that day in Harlow road, she didn't want to see him, she couldn't call him because the Chambers didn't have a phone because they were so poor.

Rebecca finished the cleaning and went into the kitchen helping her mother chop some vegetables, she heard a slam coming from the front door she looked into the hallway and saw Chris and his friend Gordie, she put down her knife and went over to them.

"Hey ya girls, I hope you have fun tonight, I know I will because Ace is coming round," she said pulling them into a hug and then whispering into their ears "He's gonna get you back, and I hope he breaks all of your bones." She laughed and let go of them and slapped their necks.

Ten minutes later they were all sitting round the dinner table, except Ace who hadn't turned up, Rebecca didn't know why but she was upset that he said he would come but he didn't.

"Where is that friend of yours?" Her father asked.

"I don't know, father." She replied with a shrug.

"Well I think we should forget about him and start to eat, but first we have to say a prayer." Her mother said, her mother stood up and was about to say something, when the front door slammed and Ace came into the room.

"Nice of you to join us Ace." Rebecca said angrily.

"Whatever." He replied and sat down next to her.

"I like this guy, he reminds me of Frank when he was his age, you started working boy?" Her father asked Ace.

"Yeah, I work with my dad." Ace replied.

"Oh yeah your father told me, he said you were lazy and that you keep on eyeing up the girl customers, you're just like him." Mr Chambers laughed, Ace grunted he didn't want to be like his father, but for some reason he was turning into him, just like Rebecca was turning into her mother.

"Hey honey remember when Frank came home with all that fish, that was a great summer." Mrs Chambers said, smiling.

"You shut your mouth, you speak when you're spoken to, same goes to you Rebecca, woman have no respect for the people who take care of them, I work all day just so I could pay the bills and so we have food on the table, I'm the only one working, you would think-" He said angrily, but he was interrupted by Rebecca.

"I've got a job father," Rebecca spat, everyone felt awkward, Chris and Gordie were looking down they didn't want to look at anyone, Mrs Chambers was crying, Mr Chambers and Rebecca were both glaring at each other, and Ace had a blank expression on his face.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut your trap." Mr Chambers replied.

"Don't tell me to shut my trap." She said simply.

"Okay close your mouth," her father said angrily "and don't you disrespect me again, or you'll be answering to my belt, you hear me?".

"Yeah, sorry father" She replied looking down, she wished he was dead.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, you would think someone would help me out, wouldn't you?" He asked Ace as if nothing happened.

"Yeah." Ace replied.

"You're a good kid, you help your father, but shit rag over there doesn't help he only looks out for his friends, he's not very faithful to the family." Mr Chambers said pointing to Chris, who didn't say anything "Where were you over the weekend?" He asked, again Chris did not reply.

"I know where he was." Ace replied, Rebecca looked at him pleadingly as if telling him to not say anything, Ace just shrugged it off.

"Yeah where was he?" Her father asked.

"He was-" Ace was about to tell him about Ray Brower but Rebecca interrupted him.

"He was in Billy Tessio's backyard." She replied, Chris looked at her almost as if he was saying thank you, but she didn't do it for Chris she knew if her father found out he would also kill her.

"Is this true?" Her father asked Ace.

Ace was about to reply, but Rebecca kicked his leg hard, but Ace thought Chris did it so he got up and grabbed Chris' collar over the table while saying "Why you little punk, I'm fucking going to kill you.".

Rebecca didn't know what to do, she knew that Ace was about to say something stupid, so she burst out laughing, everyone turned to look at her, Ace let go of Chris and looked at Rebecca, after a couple of minutes she stopped laughing and carried on eating her dinner.

"What the hell is going on?" Her father asked "Rose take the dishes and clean up, Chris take your friend home, and Rebecca go to your room I'll deal with you later, but now me and Ace will have a cold beer." Mr Chambers said, everyone started to do what they were ordered to do.

"I'm not going to my room, I'm going out," Rebecca replied and before her father could do or say anything she ran out of the house and sat in Ace's car.

Twenty minutes later Ace came out, he saw her in his car and he stopped walking not knowing what to do, she saw him and smiled slightly, he sighed and got into the drivers seat next to her, her eyes were bloodshot and it was obvious she had been crying, it was quiet, until she spoke.

"Why were you late?" She asked.

"I was out with someone." He replied.

"Who?" She asked.

"Amelia Freehand." Ace replied.

"Oh." Was all she said, a wave of jealousy hit through her like lightning, but she tried to forget about it "I better go." She sighed.

"Okay" He replied.

"Ace?"

"What?" He asked

"Can we just forget about what happened over the past few days, I'm sick of arguing." She replied looking into his blue eyes trying to find life behind them but she couldn't.

"Sure." He replied, their faces getting closer and closer together, until she broke it by sighing and saying.

"See ya Ace." She ran into her house.

"Goddamn it!" Ace shouted and hit his car, frustrated and annoyed, he then drove off.

(Two hours later, Rebecca and Chris' bedroom)

Chris was asleep, Rebecca laid on her bed awake thinking about why she was so jealous about Ace going out with Amelia and why he didn't care about her going out with Charlie 'I don't like him, I'm just being stupid, he's like a brother, like my dad said he's like Frank, he doesn't like me either, but why the fuck am I feeling so depressed about it?' She asked herself, her thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud on her window, thinking it was Chris' friend Gordie, who usually came round at night, she got up and opened it saying "Chris is asleep come back tomorrow Gordie."

"I'm not Gordie." A girls voice said, the girl climbed up the wall and jumped in her bedroom, Rebecca turned on the light.

"Amelia what are you doing here?" She asked shocked.

"Is this your brother? He's kind of cute," Amelia Freehand smirked, grabbing his arm "he's strong as well"

"Eww that's sick," Rebecca sighed "what are you doing here?" She asked changing the subject.

"It's about Ace." Amelia said.

"What about 'im?" Rebecca asked.

"He tried to rape me." Amelia said, she then started to fake cry.

"WHAT?" Rebecca screamed.

"Shut up," Chris said yawning "some people are trying to sleep."

"Go back and have your beauty sleep." Amelia said softly, touching his hair, after a couple of seconds he went back to sleep.

"Ace…tried….to….ra….ra…rape….yo…you?" Rebecca stuttered.

"Yeah, I said no but he didn't listen, he said he loved me but I said I didn't and then he got nasty, and forcefully kissed me, I ended up slapping him and running off." Amelia said crying.

"Why are you telling me this?" Rebecca asked upset.

"He said he's going to ask you to help him get me to go out with him, he said he wants to make me jealous by going out with you, I'm just warning you" Amelia lied, but Rebecca didn't know she was lying.

"Why that asshole how dare he do this, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Rebecca said, not so much upset anymore, but angry, very angry.

"No, no, no, no, don't talk to him that's what he wants just ignore him please, then he will leave us alone." Amelia said.

"Okay." Rebecca said, Amelia sighed and pulled her into a fake hug she smiled evilly, while Rebecca nearly cried..


	8. No Sleep Today

When Amelia left Rebecca wasn't so sad anymore she was angry, annoyed and she wanted to kick Ace right where it hurts, actually correction she wanted to kill him, she chucked her pillow at the wall and it bounced off and landed on her face "What an asshole, he's supposed to love me and then he tries to rape that slag," she said frustrated not caring if she woke up Chris, which she did.

"Rebecca?" Chris asked.

"What?" She snapped.

"Stop talking to yourself." Chris said while yawning.

"Oh….Okay, you didn't hear any of that did you?" She asked, not really caring if he did or didn't.

"Nope, only that you love Ace," Chris laughed "I don't know how you can love that demon of a creature, he's an asshole." Chris said seriously.

"Yeah he is," she sighed, and then realised what Chris said before that "I don't love Ace." She protested.

"You do." Chris replied.

"I do not." Rebecca replied.

"You do."

"Do not."

"You do."

"I do not, you shut up, I'm not a little kid I won't keep saying "I do not" over and over again, grow up." She said angrily, she fell on to her bed and crossed her arms angrily, after two minutes silence Chris spoke.

"…You do."

"I DON'T." She screamed.

"I think you might of woken up dad." Chris whispered, scared.

"I don't care, he always beats you up, so I don't give a shit." She replied, smiling to herself, Chris didn't say anything.

_(3 Hours later)_

Rebecca got out of her bed and shoved Chris hard in the belly waking him up "Why do you think I love Ace?" She asked.

"Will God ever let me sleep?" Chris asked himself.

"No, not until you answer my question," Rebecca replied "well?" She asked.

"I dunno, it's just obvious." Chris replied.

"How is it obvious?" She asked.

Chris sighed and turned on the light looking at his watch "Well to start it off you woke me up at five a clock in the morning to ask me a question about him, plus you spent most of the night talking to that weird girl about him, and at dinner you couldn't stop looking at him, there that is it can I go to sleep now?" Chris asked.

"Here are the answers for your stupid reasons, I woke you up because I wanted to prove to you that I don't love him, secondly I was talking to that girl about him is because he tried to rape her, and last of all I was only looking at him at dinner was because he was the one mostly talking, now you can go to sleep." Rebecca replied, turning over and trying to go to sleep, but Chris spoke.

"Wait he tried to rape a girl?" Chris asked.

"Yes, you know Ace," Rebecca sighed.

"Yeah and that is why I think it's a lie," Chris replied.

"A lie? And why do you think that?" She asked annoyed, and secretly wanting to believe Chris.

"Ace does not _try_ to rape someone, he _would_ actually rape someone, you know Ace, he does not 'try', Ace gets what he wants, unless you point a gun at him, and if he wants to rape someone he _will _rape someone not 'try' to rape someone, do you understand me because I don't?" Chris said.

"That's bullshit." She said rolling her eyes, Chris shrugged and went back to sleep.

_(7 O'clock In The Morning)_

"Oh shit!. I'm late." Rebecca screamed, she had spent most of the night awake, and had only gotten two hours sleep, she had forgotten that she had to start work today, she quickly grabbed her clothes and put them on and snatched her bag from the table causing everything in the bag too fall on the floor "Ahh for fuck sake." She bent down and picked all her stuff up and shoved them in her bag, and started to leave her bedroom.

"You know you've got you're shirt on backwards right?" Chris laughed, she turned around grabbed her old teddy bear and chucked it at him "Hey I was just trying to help."

"Yeah well I don't need your help," She replied "I don't need anyone's help" She said slipping her arms out of her shirt and turning it around so it was the right way.

"Okay whatever you say, Ace lover." Chris smirked.

"Fuck off!" She retorted "By the way how do I look?" She asked.

"Like a slag." Chris replied, looking at her very short skirt and un-buttoned shirt where you could see most of her cleavage.

"Good." She smiled, and skipped out of the dirty house, she got some dirty looks from her neighbours, she returned the favour, not giving a shit what they thought, she skipped into town, and stopped when she saw Billy and Vince outside Irby's Billiards, _Shit! I better hide before they see me_, she told herself but it was too late they had already seen her, their eyes went wide and there mouths nearly fell to the floor, _Oh fuck! I forgot to brush my hair and put some make up on_, she sighed, they walked towards her like they owned the place and both gave her a wolf whistle.

"Wow, you actually look kind of pretty." Billy said shocked.

"Hot you idiot, only pussy's say pretty," Vince replied hitting him in the arm, and regaining his 'cool' "what's the special occasion Rebecca?" Vince asked.

"Oh nothing," she smiled to herself "where's the rest of you dorks?" She asked.

"Hey Cobras ain't dorks." Billy said defensively "Besides you're a cobra as well"

"Shut up retard, they're in Irby's Billiards where else would they be?" Vince replied.

"Oh Fuck! Vince?, Ace told us to be five minutes we've been about ten, come on he'll kill us." Billy whined.

"Yeah we better go Rebecca see you around." Vince said, and the two young men walked away towards Irby's Billiards, Vince hitting Billy on the head with his fist.

"Hey you two? Don't tell Ace you saw me okay?" She cried out, she didn't want to see Ace again, not after last night.

"Yeah okay, we will tell him." Vince replied going into Irby's Billiards with Billy.

"Fuck off, go flog your log some more." She said, but they didn't hear, she sighed and quickly ran into the bar.

"Hey, you're early, I said seven at night not seven in the morning." Bob laughed.

"Oh sorry I'll just come back later then," Rebecca replied about to walk out.

"Wait a minute not so fast, you could help me around here, you want to come in my office, we can talk, if you want?" Bob asked.

She turned around and smiled "Okay then, I've got nothing else better to do." She replied, ignoring her thoughts about _what about Ace?_, she knew what was going to happen in the office.

He guided her into his office, it was small and there was only a small seat that could fit two people "Take a seat, make yourself comfortable." He said and walked out getting some drink, she looked around and saw pictures of a family, his family, he was married and had three kids all boys, one of them looked around her age, but she didn't know that, she thought they were his brothers.

He finally came back into the room with two glasses of beer in his hands he passed her one and she took it gratefully "How old are you Rebecca?" He asked.

"Nineteen," she replied "I'll be twenty this December." Taking a quick swig of the beer, thinking he was going to take it away from her because she was under-aged.

"Oh so you're not allowed to drink?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"My Dad lets me drink." She replied defensively.

"No I meant it's illegal I could get into trouble," he laughed, she smiled slightly "but I don't care, 'cause it ain't illegal to do this" He quickly kissed her on the lips, she gasped in shock but carried on enjoying the kiss, _no one has ever been this nice to me_, she thought to herself.

They broke apart, she smiled and asked "How old are you Bob?".

He smirked and said "Please call me Robert, it's more professional."

"Oh okay Robert, so how old are you _Robert_?" She laughed.

After a couple of seconds he replied "39" She nearly chocked.

"Is that a problem?" He asked.

"No, it's just my dad is two years older then you" She replied.

"Oh." He said disappointedly.

"I don't mean it horribly, but I thought you were twenty four, wow you look good for your age." She said shocked.

He laughed "That's not the only thing that's good for my age," he winked at her, she smiled and said.

"I take it that's your wife and children." She said weakly.

"Yeah, I hate my wife she never gives me any pleasure you know? But with you I think that could change." He smiled and grabbed her hand, she look at both of their hands together and then look up at him and smiled back "You okay?"

"It was just a shock that's all, I'm fine now" She said smiling weakly.

"Good, you're so pretty you know that?" He told her, she smiled to herself thinking about what Vince said she wished she was outside Irby's Billiards again, she turned to face Robert and saw he was about to kiss her again, she hesitated a bit and ended up spilling her drink all over her shirt.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, I should just go" She cried out.

"No, no wait there I have a spare shirt." He replied, and ran out of the room, she looked at her shirt it was ruined she took it off and sighed, _I should just let it be over and done with, then I can go home_, she sighed to herself, he came into the room with a spare shirt and smirked seeing her, he walked over to her and chucked the shirt on the seat, he grabbed her and kissed her, she wrapped her arms over his neck and gave in, he lifted her up and kicked the table away making it crash into the wall, she took off his shirt and threw it away and then she un-buckled his belt and let his trousers fall, he backed her against the wall, and had his way with her….

_(Irby's Billiards with Ace and The Cobras)_

Ace and The Cobras were next door in Irby's Billiards, oblivious to the fact that Rebecca was next door, more oblivious that she was having sex with Robert, the cobras were playing a game of pool, Ace wining of course.

There was a loud crash from next door, making them jump except Ace, Fuzzy and Jack went over to the wall and put their ears against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Ace asked annoyed.

"Listening, maybe there is a fight going on," Jack laughed.

"Screw the fight it's a man getting some action." Fuzzy smirked, and all the cobras including Ace, went over and listened, oblivious that the girl they were listening to was Rebecca.

"Haha, I hope there's action like that when we go there tonight." Ace said chuckling, all the cobras agreed…


	9. No Sleep Tomorrow

After Rebecca and Robert's morning of passion, she had fallen straight asleep, into a deep sleep, Robert got tired of waiting for her to wake up so he went out to do some business, at 3 0'clock in the afternoon she finally woke up, she yawned and got up and went over to a small mirror and got her make-up and hair brush out and started to brush her hair, she looked down and saw that she was wearing Robert's shirt, and the whole thing came back to her.

_Oh shit! What have I done? I fucking had sex with my boss, Oh God! You do not fuck your boss, number one rule._ She thought to herself, she didn't even care that he was twenty years older than her and that he was married, but she did care that he was her new boss. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't see Robert walk in the room, she jumped as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she closed her eyes and breathed nervously.

"Hey you're awake, did you have a good time this morning." He asked smirking from ear to ear "I sure did."

She replied "Yeah I did, Ace." The words shocked her, more then it shocked him.

"Ace?" He asked curiously.

"Uh…I meant this morning was ace, just came out wrong that's all." She said reassuring herself, she turned to face Robert, she smiled and closed her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her, it wasn't Robert's face she was seeing, it was Ace's….

She quickly opened her eyes and pulled away from Robert "I've got to go home, I'll see you at seven," she said, quickly walking out of his office, he followed her.

"Hey wait you can't go outside, it's pouring down with rain," he said confused "let me drive you home"

"No it's okay, thanks anyway." She replied, and ran out before he said anything, she ran to the bridge where Billy and her always went fishing. _Do I like Ace? Was Chris right? I'm going to kill Chris for making me think like this_. She covered her face with her hands and let out a small scream, she was drenched head to foot with rain but she didn't care, slowly she lifted herself up onto the bridges railing and sat there thinking.

Charlie Hogan walked out of Irby's Billiards, he was on his way home, he couldn't stand being in Irby's Billiards any longer, he crossed the road and was about to run home because he didn't want to ruin his hair style, but he saw a girl sitting by herself, he then realised it was Rebecca, he smiled to himself and quickly but quietly walked up to her, she was too busy thinking she didn't even realise he was there, he smirked and pocket her in the arm, in response she screamed in shock and nearly fell off the bridge but he grabbed on to her just in time.

"Jesus Christ! Charlie you could've gave me a heart attack." She said glaring at him, he laughed, she sighed and laughed with him.

"What are you doing out here on your own? In the rain?" Charlie asked concerned.

"You're not the boss of me Charlie, I don't have to tell you everything." She replied getting up and walking off, he followed her.

"Hey I was just asking, don't have a go at me just because of Ace." He said.

"This is not because of Ace, he has nothing to do with it," she lied "now fuck off, I want to go home" She pushed passed him.

"I'll walk you home." He offered.

"Why won't people just leave me alone?" She asked out loud.

"Maybe because people care about you," he answered, she turned to face him and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah Charlie, yeah like you really give a shit about me? Truth is Charlie nobody gives a shit about anyone except for themselves, I know I only care about myself," she said truthfully, he looked at her confused, she sighed "now if you don't mind I'm going, I'll see you around." She ran off.

_What the fuck just happened? What the hell was she talking about? _Charlie asked himself, he rubbed his head, confused by all the thinking and then walked home.

Rebecca ran all the way home, out of breath she went into the main room and fell on to a seat, Chris came out of the kitchen and looked at her strangely, her hair was a mess her make-up was smudged everywhere and she looked dead.

"Chris…get…me….some…water." She panted.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just ran….all the way….home." She replied and glared at him.

He laughed and sang "I ran all the way home, just to say I'm sorry, sorrrrrry, what can I say, I ran-" she chucked a cushion at him "All right, all right I'll get you the goddamn water," he walked back into the kitchen laughing, a couple of minutes later he came back with the water.

She took it off of him and drank it all in one gulp and then asked "Shouldn't you be at school or something?"

"Shouldn't you be at work or something?" He asked mocking her voice.

"No, I start at seven." she replied "Now why ain't you at school?"

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"You're right I don't." She replied.

"It is three thirty school finishes at three," he sighed and walked off "I'll be at Gordo's." He shouted to her.

"Okay don't forget to use protection." She shouted after him he didn't hear, she got up and got ready for work.

(Eight O'clock)

Rebecca had been at work for an hour, so far everything was going great, she hadn't dropped or spilt anything and there was no sign of the cobras.

"Can I get something to order?" A customer asked.

"Yeah sure, what do you want?" She asked putting away some glasses not looking at the customer.

"You." He replied, and put his arms around her waist, she laughed _that is one cheesy chat up line _she thought and turned round to face whoever it was, she got a shock when she saw that the customer was the one and only Ace.

Ace's smile was wiped off his face as soon as he saw Rebecca "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, _Oh here he goes again_ she thought.

"Working." She replied and carried on putting the glasses away.

"I know that but what the hell are you wearing?" He said looking her up and down.

"A skirt and shirt." She replied rolling her eyes and walking off trying to serve a customer, but Ace grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"If you think you're working here again you're wrong." Ace whispered spitefully into her ear.

"Ace, just stop it, stop controlling me, you don't own me you never have and you never will, I don't care what you have to say because I don't care about you, in fact I hate you, I wish you were never born and I wish that you would just leave me the fuck alone." She said angrily not caring about the people listening.

"Fuck you, Rebecca you're such a bitch." He walked off angrily, _wow he just dropped it, he must be planning something_ she thought to herself. She walked towards the bar and had her fifteen minute break. Robert came out of his office and walked over to her and put his arm on her shoulder making her jump.

"Hey you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied.

"You don't look it, are you sure you're okay?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I must have a little too much beer" She smiled, forgetting about Ace.

"Don't have too much, by this rate I'll be out of business," he joked, she smiled slightly, a ten minutes of silence he spoke "looks like you've got a secret admirer." Robert laughed.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"Over there he keeps on looking at you." Robert pointed to the cobras, she sighed and laughed looking at Ace who was glaring at her.

"I don't think so." She replied.

"Either that or they want to get served, your break is over now why don't you serve them." He said, walking off back into his office.

She sighed and walked over to them "Can I take your order?" She asked.

"Hey Rebecca," Billy said "I didn't know you worked here/"

"Yeah well I do, do you want anything to drink?" She asked rolling here eyes, she felt un-comfortable because Ace was staring at her.

"Yeah can we have five beers, hey can we get it for free? Since you know we are your friends." Vince asked.

"Nope not allowed to give free beers sorry." She lied.

"Who told you that?" Ace asked glaring at her.

"My boss." She replied.

"Oh your boss, I bet you fucked him to get this job I bet you still do," Ace said spitefully.

"Yeah well at least I don't have to try to rape someone to get some action." She replied.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Don't give me that 'what?' bullshit Ace, Amelia told me what you tried to do." She replied, scribbling down what they ordered onto a piece of paper and walking off. Ace got up and followed her.

"What did Amelia tell you?" He asked grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him.

"Get your fucking hands off of me." She squealed.

"Not until you tell me what she told you." Ace replied, squeezing her hand tighter.

"Oww! She told me that you tried to rape her I didn't believe her at first but now I do." Rebecca said angrily.

"That bitch I didn't try to rape her." Ace said angrily.

"Then why were you with her?" Rebecca asked.

"Because I wanted to ask her something." Ace replied.

"What? 'Can I get into your pants please?' Is that what you asked her Ace?" She asked smiling falsely.

"No it wasn't anything to do with her or her pants, that bitch came on to me, but I was too busy asking her about you to take any notice of her." Ace said angrily, _why was he talking about me?_ she asked herself, she decided to ask him that.

"Why were you asking her about me?" She asked curiously.

"I wanted to know if you would fucking consider going steady with me." Ace replied he glared at her, Rebecca was shocked, the cobras were shocked, the whole room was shocked, by the fact that Ace Merrill wanted to go steady with someone.

"Why would you want to go st-st-steady with m-m-me?" She stuttered shocked.

"Because I FUCKING LOVE YOU okay?" He shouted at her, for the first time in her life she was speechless "You know what? Fuck it, fuck you, fuck all of you." He said and walked out of the bar, Rebecca didn't say anything, soon the room went back to normal and everyone was talking again, she stood there still in shock, she shook herself out of it and carried on working.

She passed a group of girls and heard one of them say "I think he got the part 'fucking' and 'love' mixed up." The group of girls laughed.

"If Ace Merrill was confessing his love for me I wouldn't be sitting here, I would be confessing it back, in the back seat of his car." Another one said.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at them and served a customer…


	10. Heat Of The Moment

Two weeks had past since that incident with Ace and Rebecca, she hadn't seen him since he walked out of the door, she didn't know what to do, she was scared, her mind was telling her to forget him and get on with life, but her body just wanted to go up to him and kiss the hell out of him, and that what scared her the most, she had never had that feeling for Ace before, at least she thought she hadn't, okay she had a little crush on him when she was twelve but it didn't mean anything, she had stopped crushing on him since the day he had pushed her into some mud when she was thirteen, and by the time she was sixteen she was utterly and totally in love with Vince, until a couple of weeks ago when Ace came round for dinner.

Right now Rebecca was doing the laundry , since her mother was visiting her so-called uncle. She didn't hear or see Chris and his friend Gordie come into the house, when she finally did she nearly had a heart attack.

"Holy Shit! I didn't know you were here," she gasped, nearly dropping the pile of clothes, the two grunted in response "so what are you doing here? You usually go to your little tree house, with your other dork friends, what happened?"

"Junior High happened," Chris replied "ever since me and Gord-o, started the college courses, Vern and Teddy ditched us, they now skip classes to drink and smoke, in the tree house, with the retards in the shop courses." Chris sighed annoyed .

"Yep, the exact same thing happened to me, believe it or not," Rebecca sighed "all my girl friends went off to the college courses and I was left with the retards in shop courses and those retards are now known as The Cobras," she smirked "I say fuck your old friends make some knew ones, oh wait a minute what am I saying you can't all the kids in your class are stuck up snobs and treat you like shit, that's the beauty of being a Chambers." She said sarcastically.

"Huh?" Gordie asked.

"Doesn't matter, just join a gang like The Cobras." She replied.

"Speaking of the cobras are the rumours true?" Chris asked.

"What rumours?" She asked clueless to the answer.

"The rumour that Ace confessed his un-dying love for you and then you rejected him and then you got into a fight and he knocked you out, is it true?" Gordie asked.

"There's also another rumour that you're pregnant with Ace's baby, is that true?" Chris butted in looking at her belly to see any signs of life growing inside.

"Well sorry to disappoint you boys but those rumours are not true." She laughed and walked into the kitchen to do the laundry.

(Two hours later)

Rebecca was finally out of the house, she had finished the laundry and had decided to go walk around town for a while, she ignored the stares she got from passers by, and carried on walking until she saw Ace's car, and then saw him coming out of the local store, she ran to the nearest corner and hid behind a dustbin, and watched him, her mouth nearly fell to the floor as she saw Amelia Freehand come out of the same shop behind him, Amelia grabbed Ace's hand and then Ace pushed her to the wall and they started making out.

Rebecca couldn't watch anymore she ran out of the place she was hiding and before she knew it she had bumped into an old lady and made her fall over and make a crash, Ace and Amelia had heard it and looked over, he saw Rebecca and smirked, Rebecca glared back at him, he turned round and carried on making out with Amelia just to spite Rebecca and it had worked, instead of helping the old lady up Rebecca walked off angrily, and walked home to get ready for work.

(At Bob's bar)

Ace and Amelia had been sitting at a table alone for half an hour, holding hands and occasionally kissing each other, Rebecca kept on looking over at them and giving them glares of jealousy, and all the time Ace was smirking to himself.

"Here take this to table five." Another worker told Rebecca, handing her the drinks, Rebecca sighed taking them, table 5 was where Ace and Amelia were sitting. She walked over and slammed the drinks on the table, causing Ace and Amelia to stop kissing and look at Rebecca.

"Oh hi Rebecca, we didn't see you there," Amelia said smiling evilly, Rebecca wanted to grab her and rip her hair out but she didn't, she decided if Ace could play that game she could to, she looked around for a guy who could make Ace jealous, and just on time Vince walked in the bar and walked over to her.

"Hey Rebe-" Vince started to say, but was stopped by Rebecca's lips crashing onto his, Ace tensed up watching Vince and Rebecca kiss, he clenched his knuckles and glared at the two kissing, he then pushed Amelia out of the way, got up and walked out of the bar.

"Ace?" Amelia called out "Look what you did, bitch." She said to Rebecca who had stopped kissing Vince and was looking at the door Ace walked out of.

"Whatever." Rebecca replied, and ran out of the door, she looked to the left there was no sign of Ace, then she looked to her right still no sign of him, and then she saw him walking to the bridge, she sighed and said to herself "Just do it." and ran over to him calling out his name.

"Ace?" He didn't stop walking, she ran faster and cached up to him "Goddamn it Ace say something."

"What?" He asked angrily turning to her.

"Nothing, just that I want to give you this." She said, kissing him on the lips, after a couple of seconds he pushed her away.

"You think kissing me, will make everything fine? Well guess what it won't, if you have something to say, say it," he said, she didn't say anything "yeah that's what I thought." He sighed and started to walk off.

"I love you." She said just loud enough for him to hear, she smiled nervously waiting for his response, he stopped walking and turned around and looked at her, they just stood there looking at each other, until he sighed and said.

"Trust me babe, the feeling's mutual." He laughed and walked up to her, she laughed as well, it was his turn to pull her into a kiss and he did just that. The kiss made their hearts miss a beat, after a couple of minutes they stopped.

"Does this mean we're going steady?" She asked Ace, he shrugged and said.

"I dunno, but I think we should kiss again." She laughed, and wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss was even more passionate then before. They didn't see Vince's car pull up behind them, they jumped when they heard the car horn go off.

"Hey you guys, wanna go play mailbox baseball it's even more fun at night." Vince asked, acting as if the kiss with him and Rebecca never happened.

"No losers, can't you see I'm busy." Ace replied.

"It's okay Ace, you can go, I was thinking about us doing something fun together but it's okay, you can go play with those dorks," Rebecca said smiling and started to walk away, Ace said something to the rest of the cobras that made them speed off.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" He asked running up to her, he picked her up, and carried her to the back seat of his car….

**The End**

A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed (or is going to) and thanks to the people who put this on their fav stories or alerts list, I really appreciate it (big smile). I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Sequel is up, it's called **Unofficial Hatred**


End file.
